oh goddess
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Eddy and Chrisite share an intimate moment. Rated M becuase of lemonness. DID IT FOR A DARE.


Your hand glides down my chocolate thighs as I gasp for a single breath. Nothing comes to me. I can feel your eyes starring at me as I try my best to direct my attention to the rain storm outside. I can hear you growl in anticipation for me. Oh goddess this is everything I have been waiting for. Your hands travel to the hem of my skirt as you begin to free the buttons of my blouse from their cloth prisons. My heart is beating like a drum and I can hear it in my ears. Why am I nervous? I wanted this for so long and now that it is finally happening, I get like this. You can sense my nervousness. You can sense my fear. You can sense my anticipation. You can sense…everything about me. You can read me like an open book.  
Lightening strikes outside and I am allowed to get a small glimpse of the god on top of me. For the one moment I am allowed to see you, you look heavenly. Chest heaving up and down, sweat glistening on your torso. Goddess you're beautiful, and all mine. You free the buttons from their barriers and expose my red silk bra and my chocolate upper body. Your hands roam over my mounds as my breath gets caught in my throat. You move your index finger around the out line of my bra just to tease me. Oh goddess why do you have to be a tease. I can feel your stare directly on my now hardened nipples as you silently remove my skirt.  
Another clap of thunder and I can see you dismount my weak body as move to the side of the bed, leaving me pouting and whimpering for more. I know your grinning your infamous grin as you watch me squirm in anxiety for your touch. Why am I allowing myself to become this weak? Why am I giving into temptation when I know I should be sleep? Millions of questions fill my mind but are soon dismissed away when I feel your bare body against mine. I gasp for the slightest bit of air just to calm my nerves. You begin to kiss my neck as your massive hands make their way down to my inner thighs. I can feel you tug on my underwear and begin to remove them from my body. You lift my ass up for a moment to get better access. Another clap of thunder and I see my matching panties drop to the floor.

You slightly open my thighs and run a finger through the glossy outer layer. I can hear you panting by the scent of my arousal. I smile to myself knowing I caused that sudden change in your behavior. I have you hooked onto my scent and we both know it. So why not use this to my advantage. I suddenly come out of my bashful shell and become an untamed beast, craving sex. I can feel you gaze upon me in a quizzical manner as you try and figure out what has gotten into me. Nothing yet my love, nothing yet. I take your hand and run it over my saturated sex as your breath becomes ragged. I moan softly at the friction of your fingers grazing over my sex, letting my woman hood coat your fingers with its natural essence.

Oh goddess this feels like heaven. If your fingers do this much to me, I want to know what your dick would feel like in me. Thunder strikes once more and I can see you staring at the sex goddess beneath you. The love of your life and the only woman who could make you become this weak and lower your defenses. Your eyes connect with mine as we both get lost in each other, forgetting all our surroundings. I am completely bare and submitting myself unto you. My pure body has never been seen or touched in this kind of manner before and you're the first person to see this goddess, your goddess, in this state. You kiss me passionately yet vigorously as your hands roam over my now exposed breast. You tweak my nipple every now and then just to tease me. I moan in pleasure to your touches and surrender unto you for you to do as you wish. My daring bold sex beast was long gone. I just wanted you to be inside me. Just to feel your manhood in the depths of my body would make me scream in delight.

You start to leave trails of kisses down my neck onto my chest and finally landing on my secret spot. Your only inches away from my womanhood until you decide to kiss my lips once more, leaving me in agony. You damn tease. I can feel you chuckle to yourself. Damn you. My pussy is now drenching in my arousal and I am rubbing my legs together just to get some amount of friction. You then grab my thighs and spread them, revealing my glistening sex under the moonlight. I soon realize the rain had stopped and the moon shone brightly above us. I could see him and he could see me. I suddenly got bashful by his intense stare onto my body and started to blush. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't allow him to see me like this. So naked, so bare, so…whore like. I turned away as quickly as possible and began to sit up to leave. His strong hands pinned me down onto the bed as he mounted me once more. With every ounce of strength in me I tried to break free of his grasp. He wouldn't let me. He then kissed me and whispered the three words I wanted to hear. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. Eddy actually loved me and I too loved him back.

Before I could do anything, I felt him position the head of his dick onto my vaginal lips and rub it against my swollen clit. I gasped in surprise and at the sensation. Never have I felt anything this pleasurable in my life. I maneuvered my hands down to my sex and felt his head for the first time. So slick, so hard. I blushed and smiled to myself. He spread my legs wider and grabbed my hand to seize his shaft. I shuddered in delight at the touch off a man's sex. He kissed my lips once more and guided my hand into my sex. I screamed in pain and pleasure as I felt my barrier break and my tight virgin walls soon become filled with him. He muffled my screams with his zealous kiss as he started to thrust into me. I tried to remove my hand from the remainder of his shaft, but he stopped me. He kept my hand onto his sex as he propelled into me.

My breath became ragged and my moans soon became screams of pleasure. I could hear my love hiss at the sensations we shared. I wrapped my legs around his waist for better contact between us. I grabed onto the head board as he started to drive into me more forcefully sending me onto the brink of insanity. I could feel the pressure build in my body and I could fee his penis grow in size inside my tight cavern. He wasn't going to last much longer and neither was I. Our bodies connected as one. Moving in unison while neither one out did the other.Sweat adorned out hot bodies and kept us even closer, allowing us to feel as if we were truely one wit immense amunts of pleasure. Pleasure i wished would stay for a life time.

A/N; before anyone says, why am i wriing this crap and im like 15, RACHELA AND RIQUEAL!, it was a dare. thank you. Flames, i am ready for them because i now im getting many.


End file.
